My Death Battle 17: Jacksepticeye VS Pewdiepie
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's Pewdiepie VS Jacksepticeye. Will Pewdiepie Brofist Jack into oblivion? Or will Jack scream victory away from Pewdiepie?


(Death Battle theme plays)

Wiz: Youtube, it's the most favorite video watching site on the internet.

Tech: But what if the two most subscribed channels met and fought to the death?

Boomstick: Pewdiepie, the Swedish with the mouth.

Bullet: And Jacksepticeye, the Irish with the mouth.

Wiz: And in this scenario, both youtubers will lead their allies in this fight.

Bullet: I'm Bullet and they're Wiz, Tech, and Boomstick.

Tech: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle.

(Death Battle logo)

Wiz: Sean Williaghlinm McLoughlin is a guy from Ireland, the home of drunks. And he made his first video on Youtube, called Jacksepticeye.

**Bio**

**Real Name: Sean William McLoughlin**

**Age: Around 20 to 28 years old**

**Height: Around 5 feet (hard to see because he sits in a chair a lot)**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Alias: Jacksepticeye, Boss, Jack, Spikefall Machine**

**Team**

**-Billy &amp; Bobby**

**-Billy's Jack's arch enemy**

**-Bike Dou**

**-Segway Steve**

**-rides a segway**

**-also known as Spikefall Steve**

**-Betty**

**-drives in a riding shopping cart**

**-Hetty the Elephant**

**-also Jack's trusted steed**

**-Pete**

**-rides a pogostick**

**-Willy**

**-rides a wheelchair**

**-Harry**

**-rides in a lawnmower**

**-Steve McBoss**

**-Betty McBoss**

**-Bitty McBoss**

**-Bella McBoss**

**-Abbie McBoss**

**-Santa**

**-Santa's sleigh uses 2 elves to move it**

**-the sleigh also runs on Christmas Magic**

**-slice of bread**

**-come in cracker**

**-also in bread**

**-also in baguette**

**-Jackie (Turbo Dismount)**

**-rides in one of 14 different vehicles**

Tech: But even though he has a whole army, he still steps into the ring.

**Jacksepticeye**

**-can scream so loud that you, not even himself, can hear it**

**-highfives are powerful**

**-can escape a prison in a few episodes**

**-Whale ****Biologist**

**Weaknesses**

**-gets a bad feeling on the part of the body that he's doing surgery on**

**-shouting can hurt his throat**

**-speaks randomly sometimes**

**-could not defeat Five Nights at Freddy's 2**

**-Billy**

Bullet: Jacksepticeye's a complete powerhouse of Ireland, so don't get in his way or you'll be leaving with no eardrums left.

Jacksepticeye: SCREW YOU BILLY!

(Death Battle logo)

Tech: Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg Is a Swedish gamer that goes by the name Pewdiepie. His channel already has over 10 billion subscribers.

Boomstick: Dang.

**Bio**

**Real name: Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg**

**Age: around in the 20s**

**Height: about 5'3**

**Weight: about 143 lbs**

**Alias: Pewdiepie, Felix, Poodiepie**

**Occupation: The most famous gamer EVER**

**Team**

**-Mr. Piggy**

**-Mr. Chair**

**-Stephano**

**-The Bro**

**-an Amnesia the Dark Descent monster**

**-has 3 razor claws as fingers on its left hand**

**-Bengt the Ball**

**-just a ball**

**-Gonzales**

**-Stephano impersonator**

**-Untrusted Statues**

**-Shannon**

**-a dead shark**

**-Dr. Crab**

**-just a crab**

**-Teleporting Naked Guys**

**-can appear out of nowhere**

**-Lucifer**

**-Mercedes**

**-Lizzie**

**-just a lizard**

**-Ruben**

**-just a skull**

**-Marzia**

**-Pewdiepie's girlfriend**

Tech: Just because Pewdiepie has a whole army, doesn't mean he's afraid to step into the battle field himself.

**Pewdiepie**

**-Brofists cause explosions**

**-managed to get over a billion subscribers when there was only a few million people on earth**

Bullet: Pewdiepie is the King of Gamers.

Pewdiepie: How's it going bros? My name is Pewdiepie!

(Death Battle logo)

Tech and Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Bullet and Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle logo)

It was a calm day, Pewdiepie and his army were walking to the exact same spot Jack's army was heading.

Announcer: FIGHT!

Pewdiepie: WIN THIS FOR THE BRO ARMY!

Jacksepticeye: WIN THIS FOR THE BOSS!

Steve McBoss was punching Lizzie in the face, but then ripped it off. Billy and Bobby ran over Mr. Piggy, killing him.

Billy: Why do we fight?

Bobby: I HATE YOU!

The Bobby threw Billy off his bike and ran Billy over. Then Marzia punched Bobby off his bike. Shannon was just lying there dead because she was a shark. Then a Teleporting Naked Guy teleported out of nowhere and landed on Betty from Happy Wheels.

Jacksepticeye: THIS IS NOT GOOD!

Pewdiepie: It looks like it's going good for me.

Jacksepticeye then turned around and saw Pewdiepie standing behind him.

Pewdiepie: Let's end this bro.

Then Jacksepticeye and Pewdiepie ran towards each other and locked hand. It was now a power struggle for power. Then Jacksepticeye picked up Pewdiepie and threw him 10 feet away from him.

Pewdiepie: THAT'S IT! TIME TO END THIS!

Jacksepticeye: Couldn't agree more.

The two began running towards each other. Pewdiepie got his Brofist ready and Jacksepticeye got his highfive ready. Then when they were super close together, the collided Brofist and highfive. And the result was an explosion so huge, it made the earth explode.

Announcer: DOUBLE K.O!

(Both screens shows the head of Pewdiepie and Jacksepticeye)

Boomstick: ... Dang.

Tech: At first, Pewdiepie had the advantage.

Wiz: But then a few minutes later, Jacksepticeye.

Bullet: But they both ruined their chances on winning when the Brofist and highfive collided.

Boomstick: Well, this battle **blew up** in the end.

Tech: This battle, is a draw.

(The next time screen shows up)

Bullet and Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle!

**My favorite My Death battle...**

Shows a kid in a black jumpsuit with yellow, vertical stripes walking towards the camera.

**Is getting...**

Shows a kid wearing brown combat boots, tan cargo pants, a red shirt under a brown bullet proof vest that's under a mini gun ammo belt, and a red race car helmet with a giant crack in the eyeglass.

_**REMASTERED!**_

Shows various scenes of the fight, the kid in the jumpsuit shooting white balls out of his mouth and the other kid dodging it, the kid in the red race car helmet shooting a missile at the kid in the jumpsuit, and finally the two colliding punches. then shows a giant truck flipping over on the highway, destroying and/or flipping every car in the process.

**Robert Alex Splicer VS Lavender _REMASTERED_**

* * *

You know what to do,. If you have a request, put it down in the comments. And don't forget to like and subscribe for more of My Death Battles.


End file.
